S&M
by GhUrLpLeAsE
Summary: .not a songfic. A simple kiss in the janitor's closet leads to a hot painful foreplay in the storage room. /P: NaruSaku w/ ItaSaku and a pinch of SaiSaku and SasuSaku


**I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story .. :)**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku with slight ItaSaku and a pinch of SaiSaku and SasuSaku. X)**

**Guidelines ::**

"Normal Conversations"

'Stream of thought'

**Note ::**

**Oneshot is written on Naruto's POV.**

**Enjoy reading ! :D**

* * *

><p>"H-Harder Naruto-sensei!" A pink-haired vixen pleaded as I hovered on top of her.<p>

I chuckled. "Say my name again." I ordered.

"N-Naruto-sensei." She breathlessly said and I smiled at her. I plunged into her deeper which rewarded me with another moan from those luscious lips of hers.

"I'm about to cum sensei." She said while tightening her hold on my shoulders.

"Then cum for me." I whispered as I thrusted in her heated core.

She groaned loudly whilst she cummed all over my cock.

"I love you Naruto." I heard her say.

"Naruto." Her melodious voice echoed.

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes to see my Uncle.

"Oji-san why'd you have to wake me up?" I asked as I closed my eyes again to go back to sleep.

"I am not an Oji-san!" he said with a punch on my shoulder. "And you would be late for school if you don't wake up this instant!" he added.

I groaned and sat up. 'Why does he have to ruin my beautiful dreams?'

"And take care of that morning wood of yours!" I heard him say while he left.

I looked down to see that _it_ really does want to come out and feel the sunshine. I sighed. 'Naruto-sensei … ' I smirked as rubbed the sleep off my eyes, 'Ain't that a sexy name.' I chuckled and went to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the hall, I felt the disgusting stare of the people around. Usually.' I am Naruto Uzumaki. The school nerd slash perv …. Doesn't it have a ring to it?' I inwardly chuckled. 'I think I got my pervertedness from my Uncle Jiraiya. He's a novelist. A porno novelist. And his <em>inspiration<em> is my Aunt and she's fine with that. I guess I should tell her about the new book he just published. Anyways, there is this one girl that my malicious mind always wanders off to.'

I had arrived in my homeroom and sat near the window. I saw her again. Sakura. 'She is the girl of my dreams. Literally! Oh I would go through anything just to get her in my bed. She was with that emotionless prick again. What could she see in that gay-ass bastard anyway? Maybe he is an artist but heck! He looks like a homo in those clothes. It makes me sick just seeing him with my Sakura-chan.' I glared at him. 'Stupid Sai.'

He didn't even realize I was glaring at him so I gave up. For now. I turned my attention to the weather outside. I smirked as my mind wandered off to its _usual environment_.

Before I knew it, it was already last period. I saw her again but this time, it was with the other emotionless prick. That chicken-ass hair of his should be shaved off. I was once friends with that creepy dude then he betrayed me. He left me so he could be popular like his brother. He even stole my Sakura-chan from me. I wish he would just die in a corner where no one can see so he can rot there.

I walked past them and went to the principal's office. I hurriedly opened the door. "Obaa-san! Has Oji-san ever told you about that newly published book of his?" I saw her look at me with drunken eyes.

"I am not an Oba-san! And what book are you talking about?" she groggily said. I chuckled and said, "You drunk again?"

She chuckled also and replied. "Aren't I always?" as she took a swig of her sake bottle. "What do you want anyway?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you 'bout the book he wrote so you could beat him up again." I laughed. She just nodded and drank her sake again.

I shook my head in disbelief and said, "Bye then." I walked out of the principal's office to find that Sakura-chan was making-out with another emotionless bastard! He was Sasugay's big brother, Itachi. Does this slut have a fetish for emotionless bastards? If I didn't lust for this woman so much I'd probably have a _decent _girlfriend right now.

While I was pondering on _If I'_s, I felt a tap in my shoulder. I looked up to see the girl that was mostly in those _If I_'s.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she smiled at me.

"H-Hey Sakura." I managed to reply. I looked into her beautiful eyes. I smiled back.

"It's been a while." She said, her smile still plastered on her perfect face.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head. 'Did I ever mention Sakura-chan and I are childhood friends? .. If I didn't .. then we are …'

"So how've you been?" she asked as she moved her face closer to mine.

"G-Great." I stuttered. "Aren't you with Itachi just a few seconds ago?" I looked around. Looking for somewhere I could _take _her. My mind's taking over again. Even though she refuses my _invitations _I still encourage her though.

"Yeah. Apparently he had work to do." She said sadly.

I saw the janitor's closet then I smirked. "How 'bout we have a little _fun_ while he's at work?" I held her hand and dragged her in the janitor's closet and closed it behind me. I saw the curious stares of the people who we're at the hall and smirked even wider.

"How many times do I ha-" I cut her off with my lips crashing into hers. She tried pushing me away but I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. I let my hand travel down from her waist to her butt and gave it a squeeze making her gasp. Grabbing the opportunity to stick my tongue in her mouth she moaned and kissed back. 'Bitch finally gave in.' I felt her tongue lap up mine and she started to unbuckle my belt. I pulled away and smirked at her "What were you about to say?" I asked.

She smirked back and said. "I have the storage room keys. How 'bout we have _fun_ there?" she took the keys from her skirt pocket and held it right in front of my eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to _do_ your childhood friend, Sakura-chan?" I sarcastically asked.

"I didn't but since he was so persistent and was hiding the fact that he was a good kisser I do now." She beamed at me.

"I didn't hide that I am a good kisser. You just never let me prove it to you until now." I stated.

She giggled and said, "Ok-ok! Your right! Let's go to the storage room now!" And held my hand to drag me to the storage room.

When we arrived, she unlocked the door and threw the keys to the floor.

"Horny much?" I teased. She then closed the door and pushed me into the mattress. "Whoa! Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?"

She gave me a devious grin and tied my hands behind my back. "A-Are you-" I was cut off when I saw her holding a whip. "W-here did you get that? A-And what are you going to do with that?" I nervously said.

She only went on top of me and moved closer to my face. Our nose touching. "You're so bad Naruto-chan, you made me wait for so long." She said gliding the whip on the side of my face.

"What do y-you mean?" I gulped.

"I never really intended to date those bastards." She said while unbuttoning my jacket.

"Then why'd you date them then?" I questioned.

"I needed someone to satisfy my needs because you weren't."

"Then why'd you always refuse my _invitations_?"

She took off my jacket and looked at me in the eyes. "Because I like to see you struggle for my love and think of me day and night." She said as she got off me, unbuckled my belt and took off my pants.

"I wonder how big you could get?" she said eyeing me with a grin.

I chuckled and said, "Bigger than you could imagine." I said proudly.

"My, my let's just see about that." She pulled out a vibrator and turned it on.

I stared at it and then at her. "You wouldn't!" I feared for the worst.

"What?" she grinned and pulled the hem of my boxers. 'Oh please don't do what I think you're about to do.' She placed the vibrator between my dick and balls then let go of the hem of my boxers. I grunted.

She then licked my ear and seductively said, "Be prepared." And then she stood up and held her whip. I am not usually turned on by _femdom_ but I guess the sensation the vibrator she's given me is working.

She then raised her hand and gave me a long hard whip on my chest. I groaned. 'Fuck that hurt! But I was more turned on.'

"Is this your first time, Naruto-chan?" I heard her ask as she gave another painful lash on my chest. I closed my eyes.

"Sex? No. S&M? Yes." I breathlessly said.

"Do you want more then?" she teased whipping me harder repeatedly.

I groaned. "Y-Yes." Then she stopped whipping me. I opened my eyes to see that she was undressing herself. I chuckled and asked, "Is your whipping over?"

She answered with a giggle as she was finally naked and sat on my clothed member. I grunted again and begged, "Please untie me now."

She took off my shirt and revealed my bruising chest. She grinned and starts to kiss the bruises she had made on my chest. I bit my lip. "S-Sakura-chan p-please turn off the vibrator." I pleaded.

She ignored my pleadings and just kissed me. I kissed aggressively back and bit her bottom lip. She pulled away and sat up. "You're so impatient Naru-kun." She said.

"That's because you're too fucking naughty for your own good." I explained and grinned.

"I didn't know you cursed." She stated as she sat back up again.

"Well you do now."

She then strips off my boxers and reveals my rock hard erection with pre-cum on top. She smirked at it and removed the vibrator.

I finally sat up and teasingly says, "Like what you see?"

"Hmm.. you are pretty big." She stated and licked the pre-cum off it.

"So you gonna dump those emotionless bastards now?" I asked.

"Sasuke and Sai? .. Yeah .. Itachi? No." she replied and gave my length a long lick.

I moaned. "W-why keep that Weasel prick? You have me already right?" I reached for her breasts and started pinching her nipples.

She breathlessly said, "B-Because his dick is still bigger than yours."

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the part where I run for my life... xD<strong>

**This is a request from –Gothic-Porcelain- ! ^_^**

**Like more of Naru-Saku? **

**Or Sakura w/ someone else? **

**I take requests and suggestions! :]**

**Please Favourite and Subscribe! :O**


End file.
